


Stay

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "stay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Gibbs tramped up the stairs from his basement, shutting off the light behind him and heading towards the living room; Tony was so good about turning everything off before he left it was a surprise to hear the television. Tony usually snuck in while Gibbs was in his basement, leaving before he finished for the night, never a trace of his presence left behind. Gibbs wasn’t sure if Tony realized that Gibbs always knew when he was there or if he thought he was getting away with something. Gibbs debated with himself for a moment as he stood in the doorway looking at the handsome man asleep on his couch. If he woke him up, would he leave as quickly as he could, never to return now that his secret was out? Gibbs liked having Tony upstairs these past few months, knowing he was safe. He liked listening to the quiet sounds Tony made as he made his way through the house. Until tonight, he was unsure how to broach the subject with Tony. Sitting next to him, Gibbs brushed a hand through Tony’s soft hair. Waking at the touch, Tony looked up sleepily. “Come on, time for bed,” Gibbs said softly. Pulling him to his feet, Gibbs put a steadying hand on Tony’s back as he led him toward the stairs. Pausing at the bottom step, Tony looked at Gibbs, saying volumes with his expressive eyes without speaking a word. “Hell, I never wanted you to leave. I always hoped you’d stay. I just couldn’t figure out how to ask without scaring you away all together.” Gibbs leaned in, kissing him gently before whispering, “Stay Tony. Stay here with me.”

“Just tonight?”

“No, but we’ll start with tonight and go from there. How’s that?”

“Sounds like a plan, Boss.”


End file.
